callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Points (Zombies)
Points are used as currency when playing Nazi Zombies. Points are on all of the maps and are awarded for killing Zombies, boarding up windows, reviving a downed teammate (except in the World at War versions of Nacht der Untoten, Zombie Verrückt, and Shi No Numa), after the detonation of the Nuke (Nazi Zombies) (not present on World At War's Nacht Der Untoten), and after the carpenter power-up boards up all of the windows. There is also a Power-Up called Double Points that gives players double the points wherever it applies. Points can be used in Nazi Zombies to open up new places (Usually 1000 to 2000 points), to buy weapons (Price varies), to activate Traps (All maps excluding Nacht Der Untoten), and to buy Perks. There are also four separate point counters when playing online. The white one is always the host, next is the blue, then the yellow, and finally, the green. In Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino Der Toten, and the Black Ops version of Nacht der Toten and Zombie Verrückt *Tank Dempsey is the white *Nikolai Belinski is the blue *Takeo Masaki is the yellow, *Edward Richtofen is the green. In Black Ops, the points system for Zombies remains mostly the same as in WAW, with some additions. A new power up called Fire Sale makes the mystery box spawn in all places and makes using the Mystery Box cost only 10 points, instead of 950. Scoring points for reviving teammates now applies to all new maps. On Kino der Toten players are assigned characters randomly on solo, but the point counter remains white. On the map 'Five', the point counters are assigned for each player as follows; *White is John F. Kennedy *Blue is Robert McNamara *Yellow is Richard Nixon *Green is Fidel Castro Tips *Use your points wisely; Do not waste points if you already have good weapons, unless the ammo count is under one magazine. *In every map you lose some points if you go down. *In all maps, if you do not revive a team mate and they die, all players lose points. *You gain points for reviving a teammate. *Utilize the powerups to your advantage. **Double Points gives you twice as many points **Nuke gives you 100 points for each zombie on the map **Insta-kill gives you as many points as your lethality is (see Statistics). **Firesale and Bonfire Sale give you Random Boxes that cost 10 points (and with the case of Bonfire Sale, makes the Pack-A-Punch cost 1000 points **Carpenter rebuilds all the windows for you, but doesn't give you any points. It does however buy you time to prepare yourself. **Death Machine gives you a portable minigun with unlimited bullets (at least until the powerup disappears) Statistics *Rebuilding a barrier - 10 points (maximum number of points per window 60) **''Note'' - On the first level on any Zombie map, the maximum amount of points you can get while rebuilding barriers is 40. The second level and later levels raise the maximum amount greatly. *Hitting a zombie with a bullet without killing them - 10 points *Killing a zombie - 70 points *Killing a zombie with a headshot - 100 points *Killing a zombie with a knife - 130 **All these are multiplied by a factor of 2 when Double Points is active *Doors, debris, and staircases cost: **750 points (usually for the first door(s) available to unlock) **1000 points (usually staircases and debris, the next thing to unlock after the first door) **1250 points (usually near the rooms nearby the Random Box or Teleporters) *Perk-A-Cola Machines cost: **Quick Revive - 1500 points **Double Tap Root Beer - 2000 points **Juggernog - 2500 points **Speed Cola - 3000 points Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Kino der Toten Category:"five" Category:Articles to be expanded